


Further Observations

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Series: Cuddle Verse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: Logan enters the picture.





	Further Observations

“Pst. Pst! Hey! Logan!” 

Logan frowned and backtracked into the living room. He’d thought it was empty. It wasn’t. 

He squinted into the darkness and tilted his head. “Who’s there?” he asked. He was usually the only one up at this hour, unless Virgil simply hadn’t gone to bed yet (it happened sometimes). 

But that wasn’t Virgil, he realized, as his eyes adjusted to the dim gray predawn in the living room of the commons. Or rather...it wasn’t _only_ Virgil. 

“Roman?” he asked incredulously.

“Shh!” Roman gestured frantically at the dark lump curled in against him. “He just fell asleep, don’t wake him!” 

Logan nodded and held a finger to his lips, then made a zipping gesture. _Got it._  “What do you need?” he whispered, moving around the couch to peer down at the pair of them.

Roman made a pitiful face, made even more pitiful by the lack of the usual royal attire. At the moment, in his faded red t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, Roman looked better equipped to attend a sleepover than to rescue princesses or battle dragons. “I’m hungry,” he whispered. “Could you get me some crackers or something?” 

“Oh. Sure.” Logan glanced at the end table and frowned. “How long as that milk been sitting out?” he pointed at the cup, which was sitting in a small puddle of condensation.

Roman wrinkled his nose. “Too long,” he said. 

“Okay. Crackers, fresh glass of milk--anything else?” 

Virgil made a soft sound and shifted against Roman; he and Logan both froze, waiting, but Virgil settled back down and his soft, even breathing resumed once more. 

“Maybe a blanket,” Roman said, pitching his voice lower again. “And...if you’re willing, could you go to my room and grab my phone?” 

Once the snacks, blankets, and electronic entertainment devices had been properly sorted, Logan returned and knelt in front of Virgil, peering up at the anxious side’s face. It was, he noted with gratitude, relaxed in sleep, but the circles under his eyes were darker than usual. “What happened?” he murmured to Prince. “Was it an attack?” 

Roman shrugged carefully with the shoulder Virgil wasn’t leaning against. “Not sure, really,” he whispered. “He was sitting here when I found him a few hours ago. Asked if I could hold him.” 

Logan arched his eyebrows and looked up at Roman. “He actually asked?” 

“Yeah.” There was no mistaking the pride as the prince beamed down at Virgil. Or at the top of his head, which was all he could see from his angle. “I mean, he made a joke out of it, but...yeah.” 

“Roman, that’s _great_ ,” Logan breathed. “I’m so glad he--” he looked back down and broke off abruptly.

Virgil had opened his eyes, and was peering at Logan from beneath the usual curtain of hair. Logan opened his mouth, but Virgil’s eyes widened, and he shook his head ever so slightly.

Logan understood at once. “I’m glad,” he picked up his last statement where he’d left it, “that he’s starting to ask for what he needs. Especially since we’re so happy to give it to him.” He reached out and brushed Virgil’s hair out of his face, giving him the tiniest of winks. “That’s amazing progress. I’m very proud of him.” 

“Me too,” Roman murmured, tightening his hold on Virgil. Still hidden from view, the anxious side gave Logan a grateful (and rather shy) smile before closing his eyes once again and sighing softly.

“Is there anything else you need before I go get the coffee started?” Logan asked, tearing his eyes away from the sight that was making his heart unaccountably warm and tight in his chest. 

“No. I’m good. Thank you, Logan.” Roman smiled, and Logan nodded once more, leaning forward on an impulse and pressing a kiss to first Virgil’s temple, then Roman’s. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled warmly at Logan as he pulled away.

“Okay. Rest well, both of you. I’ll be in my study,” Logan said, an embarrassed flush crawling up his cheeks. 

He rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen. He made his coffee quickly then retreated to his room, but even after two cups (and a shot of espresso), he found he couldn’t focus very well. He frowned, tapping his pen against his notepad, then flipped it open and jotted a quick note at the bottom of his to-do list. 

 _Memo: ask Virgil about strategies he has employed to overcome fear of seeking physical affirmation and affection._  

He paused for a moment and reread his note, then added: _When he wakes up._

He nodded in satisfaction and got to work. 

* 


End file.
